Not Everything
by cherrygurl1225
Summary: Tru must save a nineteen-year-old aspiring Olympic gymnast from an untimely end. CH. 5 UP! PLEASE REVIEW! COMPLETE.
1. Chapter One

**Tru Calling: Not Everything**

Written by Cherrygurl1225

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Tru Calling characters except for the ones I made up... even though I wish I did!

**Historian's Note: **This story takes place after the season finale of Tru Calling.

**Chapter One**

Only a few months had passed since Luc's funeral. Not a day went by since that time when Tru didn't think about him. She thought about him and was constantly plagued by a throbbing guilt. What if she had gotten there just a few minutes earlier, a few seconds even? Then maybe, just maybe Luc would have lived. The guy had shot Luc right before her very eyes anyways, but maybe she could have talked him down a little more. NO! That was no use at all; the guy had been on a killing spree because he thought Luc had slept with his wife. But Luc didn't. He never did. And to make matters worse, Luc had not only died at the hands of a crazed killer, he was also a victim of Jack's clever manipulations.

Tru was still grieving. She would always grieve. Over the loss of her beloved and over the loss of her mother. And somehow whenever she was feeling down or whenever the feeling of giving up was imminent, Tru thought about her mother. She thought about how brave her mother had been, since they shared the same gift and faced similar perils.

These past few months had just been grueling for Tru both emotionally and physically. She often found herself spending more time in the morgue than usual and she would come home exhausted after a long night shift. Despite the tedious hours she worked, not one body had asked for her help since Luc's funeral.

Last night's night shift had been no exception to Tru's nightly rigmarole. All Tru wanted to do was sleep for an eternity. She actually slept peacefully that night with pleasant dreams rather than the horrible nightmares that had been haunting her for the past months.

At least until......

**CRASH!**

Tru Davies groaned as she was rudely awakened from her peaceful slumber.

_Just a few more minutes, please. _She thought to herself.

_Please......_

_Wait a minute......_

Tru forced herself awake.

_There's somebody in my apartment! _

Tru was now on full alert.

She pulled back her covers and climbed slowly and carefully out of bed. The crash sounded as if it had originated from the kitchen area.

Tru crept over cautiously.

_What the......?_

"Harrison?!"

_Uh-oh! She caught me!_

Harrison Davies turned around sheepishly to face the wrath of his older sister.

Tru was incredulous. "What are you doing?! What the hell is going on in here?!"

"Morning, sis!" Harrison greeted Tru cheerfully. "Just thought you'd like some breakfast in bed on this lovely Monday morning! So, what'll it be?"

Tru rolled her eyes.

_Why did I even bother giving him my spare key?_

"Breakfast in bed has become too clichéd, Harry."

_Glad I caught him in time before he burned down my apartment! _

"Aw, c'mon Tru. I can whip up a mean omelet!" Harrison gestured to the frying pan in his hand. "Or how 'bout some bacon? Fried to a crispy crisp. Or maybe you'd like some French toast with--..."

"Listen Harrison, I appreciate the effort. I really do. But how about you give me a few minutes to get ready and we'll head down to the diner for breakfast like we always do. Oh, and while I'm getting ready if you wouldn't mind cleaning up your mess..." Tru's voice trailed off and she gestured to the pots and pans laying haphazardly on the counter and the floor.

"Aw, c'mon. What ever happened to good ol' home-style cookin'? He paused and looked at his sister who raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Plus," he mumbled. "My budget's kinda tight today, but how about next week?"

Tru rolled her eyes again. _Will he ever learn? Should I even bother answering that question?_

"Huh, that's funny 'cause I somehow seem to notice that your budget is _always_ low." Off Harrison's nonchalant expression, Tru said, "Hang tight, Harr. Just give me a few minutes to change. Then, we're going _out _for breakfast."

Tru and Harrison sat having breakfast at the diner. The weather outside was nice and warm, the sun shone brightly in the baby blue sky and white, puffy clouds covered the sky like a patchwork quilt.

"You haven't heard from Lindsay, by some crazy chance recently have you?" Harrison asked with eager curiosity.

"No, but I'm sure she's having a grand old time with Randall in England," Tru replied.

"Yeah, grand old time," Harrison bit off.

Tru carefully picked up her steaming cup of hot coffee and sipped it gingerly. "You still believe there's hope for you two, don't you?"

"Yeah..... I do. It's not every day that you see the woman you love go off to Europe with another man."

"It's not every day that you see the man you love get shot right in front of you," Tru countered. "And all you can do is...."

"Watch," Harrison finished for her.

Tru felt tears well up inside her eyes, but none fell. She held them back. She looked steadily at Harrison and Harrison gazed back at her. Their eyes sparkled with understanding, coping with loss and understanding each other's pain. They understood each other on a level no one else could even come close to....

And that was that.

Later.....

Tru arrived on time to the morgue later that night. She headed straight for the Standards Room where she found Davis unzipping yet another body bag.

"Oh, Tru. Good, you're here. This body just came in. You ready to get started?"

"As ready as I'll never be," Tru replied, as she headed into the adjoining room and grabbed her white lab coat.

"Are you okay?" Davis asked, concerned about the well-being of his employee as she headed back into the Standards Room.

"Yeah, Davis. I'm sorry it's just been rough for me these past few months. I know I've kinda been a bitchy pain in the ass with all of the emotional outpours and--..."

"No, you haven't," Davis replied. "You're still grieving. It's never easy—for anyone." Their eyes met for the briefest moment. Warmth. Solidity. Understanding. They understood each other too. Davis had lost his wife. He knew that dealing with death wasn't pleasant. He knew.

And then, as quickly as the moment had started, it ended. Back to business.

"So who is it this time?" Tru asked, as she headed over to the examining table to inspect the victim.

"Sabrina Williamson. She looks about nineteen years old." Davis informed her.

They examined her body and found she had severe bruising in the neck area.

"How do you think she died?" Tru asked. There were no other visible markings or wounds on the rest of her thin, lean figure.

"It looks like she was suffocated."

Tru grimaced at the thought. She remembered reading Othello in high school and the part where Othello had strangled Desdemona had entered her mind.

_Who would want to do that to such a beautiful girl?_

Tru was shaken from her deep reverie when Davis said, "Tru, why don't you start bagging the personal items? I'll be right back."

Tru acknowledged him with a sharp nod.

She turned away from the body and headed towards a drawer for some plastic bags and a pair of gloves.

Suddenly.....

"Please."

A little caught off guard and edgy, Tru startled at the sound. She turned around and saw the girl's head snap in her direction.

"Help me."

_Here we go....._

Images of the present day came flashing and swarming and flashing, until Tru found herself bolt upright in bed and greeted by an oh-so-familiar crash.

Throwing off her covers, Tru ran into the kitchen. It was a mess once more.

"Oh, for crying out loud Harrison!" Tru was agitated.

Harrison turned around. "Morning, sis! Just thought you'd like some--..."

"Breakfast in bed?" Tru finished for him. "Sorry Harr. Don't have the time today."

"What do you mean you—oh jeez. Who is the lucky person this time?"

"A nineteen year old girl, who apparently was suffocated," Tru replied.

She threw on some clothes in a timely fashion and headed for the door.

"But what about breakfast?" Harrison called after her.

"Well, it looks like you're on your own this morning. Oh, and don't forget to clean up the kitchen!" She headed out the door, leaving Harrison alone and praying silently to herself that he would stay out of trouble.

Harrison was upset with Tru's response. "Oh, man!"

Tru headed straight for the morgue. She ran down the hallway and headed into Davis's office, only to be greeted by the back of Davis's large swivel chair which he so frequently occupied.

"Davis, I—..."

Davis's black swivel chair swiveled around and Tru found herself face-to-face with Jack Harper.

To be continued.....

**Author's Note: **So what did you think of the first chapter? PLEASE REVIEW!

P.S. The next few chapters will probably be much shorter, but I don't know yet. Also, I have started school, so I might not be able to update as frequently but I'll try! Promise!:)


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Tru felt her blood boil and freeze at the same time.

"Get out of here," she ordered him.

Jack grinned back at Tru. "Sounds like somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," he observed snidely. He chuckled. "Because really, Tru, honestly I was expecting more of a 'hello' or maybe a 'good morning' but seeing that you seem to have lost all sense of common courtesy, let's get down to business, shall we?"

"What do you want, Jack?"

"I think you already know what I want."

"Right, you want Sabrina to die."

"I just want to make sure fate gets what it wants. Because if fate loses, what happens Tru? What happens?"

"That's simple. Sabrina lives. I win and you lose," Tru retorted.

Jack stood up and came out around Davis's desk and stood facing Tru in the doorway. "Well, it's really not that simple, but it will be if you stay away from Sabrina today."

"And we both know that's not going to happen," Tru shot back. "I can save her. I can save anyone."

"You couldn't save Luc," he pointed out. "And look what happened to him."

Jack's statement hit Tru. Hard. In the gut. And he knew it.

Despite the unexpected blow, Tru remained calm. At least she tried to on the outside. "I'm sorry there aren't any more of my loved ones you can try and kill in retaliation."

"I can't say I enjoy what I do," he said, that trademark smirk of his spread across his face. "It's just that—well, I have a job to do."

"So do I." Tru's voice remained even; as she tried not to let the anger that was augmenting inside of her explode.

He shrugged. "Suit yourself. Just think about our little chat."

With nothing more to say, Jack left Davis's office leaving Tru inside all alone, her blood still boiling and freezing inside of her.

A few minutes later, Tru heard the pitter-patter of feet and saw Davis walking down the hallway.

"Hey Tru," Davis said, by way of greeting.

"Hey," Tru replied. Her voice was soft, calm and seemed distant, seemed detached.

"Is something wrong?" Davis asked, entering his office.

"Well, I woke up this morning to find that my brother had trashed my kitchen, and then I come here and had a rather _pleasant_ run-in with Jack. And yes, Davis, it's a rewind day."

"I'm sorry," he sympathized. Then, changing the subject to get her mind off of Jack and focused asked, "Who's the victim?"

"Sabrina Williamson. She's nineteen years old and it looked like the cause of her death was suffocation."

"Anything else?"

"There was bruising around the neck area where she had been suffocated. That's all I know, the day rewound before I could find out more."

"Let's see what else we can find," said Davis.

They did an Internet search on "Sabrina Williamson". It took them awhile considering they had a lot to work with and a lot had to be narrowed down. Finally, after a solid thirty minutes of research they found what they were looking for.

Sabrina Williamson was a nineteen-year-old aspiring gymnast who attended NYU where she was a freshman Honors student.

Tru scribbled down Sabrina's home address as well as the address of the gymnastics center where she spend endless hours in training.

"Well, I'm off....again," Tru announced. She headed out of Davis's office and began walking down the hallway.

"Tru?" Davis called after her.

Tru stopped mid-stride and turned around. "Yeah?"

"Be careful."

Tru gave a small smile to Davis. "Always," she said with warm sincerity.

Then, with a mission in mind, Tru Davies turned sharply on her heel and continued down the hallway.

Tru arrived at Sabrina's house and climbed the stone steps. She pressed her finger on the doorbell and waited patiently.

_Please be home. Please be home. _Tru prayed silently to herself.

The door opened and a beautiful woman stood in the doorway. Her chestnut brown hair was down and her chocolate brown eyes sparkled, her rosy red lips forming a pleasant smile. Tru assumed the woman was Sabrina's mother.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"I hope so. My name is Tru Davies and I'm an old friend of Sabrina's. Is she home?"

"I'm sorry, Tru. She left earlier this morning for gymnastics practice. You can probably find her at the gymnastics center. It's over on the corner of Fifth and Crestwood."

"Fifth and Crestwood," Tru repeated for clarification, even though she already had the address. "Great. Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

Tru slammed the door to her car shut and buckled her seat belt. She was just about to put the key into the ignition when her cell phone rang.

_Oh crap. Please don't let it be....._

"Hello?"

"Tru, thank God!"

_Harrison._

"What's the matter now, Harrison?"

"Listen, I—uh—I need your help."

"Like I haven't heard that line a million times before! I left an hour and a half ago!"

"I mean it!"

"What did you do now?"

"I—uh, got myself stuck in one of those extremely sticky and crappy situations."

Tru sighed. "Alright, spill."

"Well, first I cleaned up your place just like you said and then I called some of the guys and they invited me over for a poker game."

"Uh-huh."

"So I go over and I'm playin' and I'm winnin' like there's no tomorrow, so the guys decided to take me over to this new poker club where I could rub elbows with some of the big-shots. And I'm not even kidding, Tru, when I say big shots I mean--"

"Big shots," Tru finished for him. "Got it."

"So anyways, I'm playin' and suddenly I start losing, then I get up to go to the bathroom and I come back and they're gone and so is all the money I still had left over. Gone. I got nothin'."

"I can't say I'm surprised," said Tru.

"So I need you to come and pick me up."

Tru sighed. _It's hopeless. He'll never learn. _

"Where are you at?"

"On the corner of Chelsea Ave. and Rose Blossom Street."

"Harrison, that's a little out of my way. I have a life to save!"

"Oh, right." Harrison replied.

A beat.

"Please?"

Tru could practically see her little brother's pathetic pout.

"Alright, I'm coming."

Tru and Harrison said their goodbyes and Tru was on her way to go pick up her troublesome little brother.

However, before she left Sabrina's house she checked her watch. Time waited for no one and Sabrina's life was still at stake.

**Author's Note: **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I loved writing this chapter, especially the opening scene! I'm leaving you with another cliffhanger..LOL! Special thanks to Rain1657, Princess Anna Valerious and Turtle2 for your reviews. They made me sooooo happy! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! Constructive criticism is always welcome!

More soon... I hope!:)


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter! I'm not really that familiar with gymnastics or the jargon involved, so I'm just doing the best I can for right now. So sit back, relax and enjoy Chapter Three, while I go study for the SATs...LOL!

**Chapter Three**

Standing tall at around 5 ft. 1 inch, Sabrina Williamson was a young woman of sheer beauty and athletic prowess. Having started gymnastics at the age of five, she quickly fell in love with the sport and had since dreamed of being in the Olympics. She had been practicing religiously five days a week for the past fourteen years, in order to try and hone her skills and perfect this craft. Additionally, she has had to keep up with school as well. High school had been a challenging time as she balanced gymnastics with an intense school schedule consisting of several Honors and Advanced Placement courses, while still finding time to participate in school functions and hang out with friends. She graduated with Honors from her high school and since enrolling in NYU this past year, has had to arrange her gymnastics practice around her schedule of classes. She was extremely ambitious, hard working and determined, with set goals and aspirations set firmly in her mind and she never gave up on pursuing her dreams. She constantly competed in competitions at the Junior Level and was always the one on top, constantly wowing judges with her amazing performances.

Now, she was practicing on the balance beam. This proved to be a very challenging feat for her, but like anything else she faced the challenge head on. Success and triumph were on her side today. The determination that shone in her eyes seemed contagious and seemed to permeate throughout the large, spacious room.

But like any sport, like anything, there were always consequences. Consequences that could bring about major setbacks. Consequences that could sometimes prove fatal.

Several weeks ago, she had experienced a setback.

She had been practicing one of her daily routines and had injured her left knee in the process. Nothing had been broken; it had just been badly sprained.

As a result of this unfortunate setback, she had to take a week off before continuing practice.

When she returned, she had to wear a knee brace to protect herself as much as possible from any further injuries.

She was still on the balance beam. She hadn't tried this since receiving her injury and was determined to try to tackle this challenge once more.

She concentrated. Hard. Very hard.

Slowly, she lifted her left leg into the air and it seemed to dangle there precariously for a moment. But that was only for a moment. She was in control of her leg as she carefully placed it gracefully in front of her. She then began slowly walking across the balance beam, placing one foot steadily in front of the other her arms spread out gracefully like eagle's wings as they helped her to balance. Soon she reached the end of the balance beam and did a series of quick cartwheels until she ended up at the same spot where she had originally begun.

A wide, happy grin spread across her face. Today was turning out to be a good day.

About a half an hour later, Tru arrived at the corner of Chelsea Ave. and Rose Blossom Street. When Harrison saw her car pull up to the curb, an expression of immense relief instantly spread of his face.

He opened the passenger door gleefully.

"Gee, thanks Tru! You're the best! I honestly don't know what I would've done without you."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Tru replied sardonically.

Harrison looked at his sister. "Ha-ha, very funny."

This had happened yesterday too, before Tru's day had rewound. Except then, it had been later in the day and Tru wasn't on a rescue mission. Or at least not yet anyways.

"Seriously Harrison, I cannot be saving your ass every second of my life! Especially on a day like today. You know that!"

"Fine," Harrison replied. "Just drop me off at my apartment and I, Harrison Davies, do solemnly swear never to be a pain in your royal ass ever again."

Tru gave Harrison a pained expression that said "Yeah, right!"

These incidents didn't stop Tru from loving her brother. Oh, no. Not at all. She would always love her brother. Maybe she just had to start accepting the fact that Harrison's silly antics and unfortunate mishaps were all part of his quirky charm. Or else, a desperate plea for attention. Still, he had to learn not to put himself into these types of situations.

"Sorry Harry. But I have got to get to the gymnastics center, so I guess you're coming with me."

"Sweet, your victim of the day is a gymnast?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay," Harrison said. "On a scale of 1-10, how do you think you would rate our compatibility?"

"Harrison!"

"What?! I'm just saying that maybe--..."

"Oh, good. We're here," Tru announced, cutting him off.

Tru's rescue mission had only just begun......

Tru had told Harrison to wait in the car. At least for now. Plus, he would be able to notify her if he saw anything—or anyone—suspicious entering or leaving the center.

Tru entered the center and was instantly overwhelmed by its enormity.

Only a few feet in front of her was a large room full of high school and college age girls, probably between the ages of 15 and 22.

Tru took a minute to take in her surroundings and observe quietly, as she scanned the room for any sign at all of Sabrina.

_Bingo._

Tru had spotted the beautiful Sabrina, average height with gorgeous brown hair pulled back away from her face in a tight bun. She was muscular and toned in all the right places, although she couldn't have weighed more than 105 pounds.

She had just gotten off the balance beam and walked over to a bench to grab a towel to wipe her sweaty face.

Tru walked over to her.

"Sabrina, right?"

The young girl looked up at Tru. "Yeah, do I know you?"

"Uh, no. Not exactly. My name is Tru Davies and I'm a student at the local community college. I'm a writer for our school newspaper and I'm interested in doing a human interest piece about gymnasts. So I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?"

"Sure, I'd be glad too. But I'm just wondering why me, I mean, there are a ton of girls in this room right now."

"Well, when I called here and asked if I could interview a gymnast, they recommended you because they said you're one of their best students and have a great chance of making it to the Olympics someday."

"I wish someone would have told me," Sabrina mumbled. "But its okay, I think I can take a break now."

Tru smiled. "Great."

But on the inside, Tru wasn't feeling so great because she still had to tell this girl that she was going to die today. And—as always—that was never easy.

Tru and Sabrina started talking for a little while and then Sabrina had to get back to work. Tru understood and thanked Sabrina for her time, however still stuck around to watch her and to try and catch anything suspicious.

When Sabrina came back to the bench for another break and a drink of water, Tru was still there.

_Okay. _Tru said, as she mentally prepared herself for what was about to happen. _Here goes nothing._

"You're still here?" Sabrina asked, a bit surprised.

"Yeah, you're doing an amazing job out there," Tru complimented.

Sabrina smiled. "Thanks."

"But, Sabrina, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

Tru drew a deep breath.

"Well, first of all I'm not a student at community college but I'm here to help you."

"What? How? I don't understand."

Tru had noticed the brace on Sabrina's leg and made a mental note of it. She hadn't remembered seeing it when Sabrina's body had come into the morgue.

"I think you should take the rest of the day off today, on account of your injury and all it wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"But the doctor said I was fine, as long as I don't do anything too strenuous--..."

"I think someone may be trying to hurt you!" Tru blurted out.

Sabrina went pale. "What???!"

"I know it sounds crazy, but--..."

"Look, I don't even know you and you're really starting to scare me. I'm sorry I just--..." Sabrina shook her head and walked away, confused, angry and upset.

On the other side of the enormous practice room, Sabrina's couch, Austin Carter, stood watching the whole incident.

Occasionally, he looked over and watched his beautiful daughter, Alana, as she was busy training.

"It's not right!" he mumbled to himself. "It's just not fair!"

"What seems to be the problem, Officer?" a voice came from behind him.

Austin startled and turned around. "Who the hell are you?!"

The man shrugged innocently. "Just someone who wants to try and help you out, if you'll let him."

The two men regarded each other with intense glares for a long moment, before Austin's eyes sparkled with approval.

Understanding the acknowledgement that shone in Austin's eyes, Jack Harper smiled.

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Your encouragement and kind words keep me extremely motivated! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Your constructive criticism is very helpful.

More to come.... :)


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"You know, I just couldn't help overhearing your frustration," Jack said.

"Oh, yeah and what exactly do you plan to do about it?" Austin asked, still suspicious about Jack's intentions.

Jack shrugged again. "Help you out, just like I said." He gestured to Alana. "That your daughter?"

"Yeah."

"Looks like she's ready for the Olympics."

"That's the plan," Austin said proudly.

"And what about her?" Jack asked, gesturing towards Sabrina.

"She's a student of mine."

"The competition seems pretty fierce, if you ask me. Looks like she's got a good chance too."

"Yeah, sure," Austin bit off.

_This is just too easy_. Jack thought, as he laughed to himself.

"Isn't your daughter already at the head of the competition?" Jack asked.

"She's climbing to the top, but it's never enough. Nothing ever seems to be enough anymore." Austin sighed.

"So, Sabrina keeps stealing the spotlight, which leaves your daughter in the dust."

Austin nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. Listen, buddy. Are you gonna help me out or not, I don't have all day here."

"Whoa. Take it easy, man," Jack said, giving Austin a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "You see that girl?"

Austin followed Jack's gesture. A slim young woman who looked to be in her early twenties with shoulder length brown hair sat on a bench talking with Sabrina.

"Yeah, why?"

"She works for the city morgue and she has a tendency to be a little crazy."

"What do you mean? How do you even know her?"

"She used to be an old neighbor of mine. Personally, I think she takes her job a little too seriously. She's always talking crazy and I'd hate for Sabrina to fall for her silly little ploys. You know how gullible kids are these days."

"So, what do you want me to do?" Austin asked.

"Just get her out of the way. That shouldn't be too difficult now, should it?"

"Okay, then what?"

Jack smiled again and then his conversation with Austin continued.

Tru only watched Sabrina walk away. She was tempted to follow her, but she didn't want Sabrina to think she was stalking her.

Suddenly.....

"Excuse me, Miss?" a voice came from behind Tru, startling her.

Tru spun around, only to find herself face-to-face with a big, burly security guard. Tru looked a bit surprised.

But before she could protest or say anything at all he said, "I'm sorry but you have to come with me."

Sabrina had walked away and now Tru found herself being escorted out of the large building.

_Great. This is just great._

"Listen! You really don't understand!" Tru tried her best to protest as the security guard practically hauled her out of the center.

"Yeah, that's what they all say," said the security guard. "Have a nice day, Miss." And with that the security guard headed back into the building, leaving Tru outside.

_Now what am I going to do?_

Tru returned to her car, only to find her brother asleep in the passenger seat.

_Figures._

"Harrison!" Tru gently nudged her brother. "Harrison, wake up!"

Harrison groaned as he awakened from his deep sleep. "Aw," he moaned. "Is it morning already?"

"No, Harry."

Harrison rubbed his eyes and looked up to find his big sister staring down at him, a worried expression spread over her face.

"So, did the good Samaritan do her good deed for the day?"

Tru sighed. "I'm afraid it's not that simple."

"What do you mean?"

Tru re-capped the events as her brother listened intently.

"So, I need your help," Tru said.

Harrison raised an eyebrow at his sister's request, and then he burst out laughing.

"Wait. Let me get this straight. You want _my_ help?"

Tru nodded. "Yes, Harry."

He laughed again and then caught himself and regained his composure.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need to distract the security guard."

"This place has security guards?!"

"This isn't exactly the safest part of New York City, Harry."

Harrison got out of the car and they stood at the side of the gymnastics center building. Harrison came out and stood at the entrance. He saw the security guard and he knew exactly what to do. Tru had described Sabrina to him as well and he spotted her from his place at the door.

"Holy shit," he breathed.

"Harrison!" Tru hissed from her place at the side of the building. "You're drooling."

Harrison looked over at his sister for a moment before wiping his mouth self consciously with the back of his hand.

"I can't help it!" he hissed back. "_She's so fine._"

"Focus, Harry." Tru reminded him.

"Right." Harrison drew a deep breath and entered the building.

Tru waited a few minutes before she approached the entrance of the building. Inside the building, off somewhat in the distance, Tru saw Harrison conversing with the security guard.

She then saw a frazzled looking Sabrina head out of the practice room and out of her range of vision.

Only minutes later, she saw a man, who she assumed was Sabrina's coach, follow her.

She then saw Harrison making small gestures at her, as if to urge her to follow. She also saw that the security guard was bent over, apparently picking up something he had dropped so he hadn't seen Harrison's gestures.

Tru acknowledged Harrison's gesture with a sharp nod and proceeded to follow them.

_I just hope I'm not too late._

From across the room, Jack watched as his plan began to unfold before his eyes. He saw Harrison, making his best attempt to distract the security guard. Then, he saw Tru sneak in unbeknownst to the security guard and follow Sabrina and Austin. By this time, Tru, Austin and Sabrina were completely out of Jack's range of vision.

Still, he remained content with himself. Tru was being foolish; she was messing with the natural order. Messing with fate.

_Stupid bitch._

Sabrina was still upset over what Tru had told her. It just didn't make any sense. Who would want to hurt her? How did she know? Was she right?

So Sabrina exited the practice room and walked down the long corridor, heading into the trophy room at the end of the hall. This was the place she always went when she was upset. She seemed content there; it gave her a renewed sense of confidence and encouragement. Looking at the trophies she had won and looking at the ones others had won. Pictures, medals and trophies were displayed throughout the room.

She walked around the perimeter of the room, looking at everything around her. Trying to take it all in. Reflecting on memories, her accomplishments, past, present and dreaming of her future. She had accomplished so much in her young life and she still had so much to accomplish, so much to live for.

"Sabrina?" a voice came from behind her.

She turned around and found her coach standing in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"You don't sound fine." Austin came forwards toward Sabrina. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

Sabrina shook her head. "No, really,—it's nothing."

A small smile crept over Austin's face.

"You know, for years you and Alana have always been the ones on top. It's something that makes a couch—and a father—really proud."

Sabrina looked at Austin, studied him. His voice was calm, yet something just didn't seem right. No, not at all.

A horrible feeling of uneasiness spread over her. "Coach?" her voice trembled as she spoke.

She stepped backwards, as he suddenly began to advance on her, like a wolf that was ready to pounce on its unsuspecting prey.

She continued backing away from him, and backed into the large glass trophy case propped up against the wall.

_Ouch._

"But now, things are different. You're both training hard. Hard as hell, as a matter of fact. Now, you've shown me you can surpass her; even though you've both worked just as hard. You're going for the gold.... But what about Alana?!"

Austin's anger seemed to reverberate off the walls now.

Sabrina moved left, as she swiftly tried to get away from Austin. Her swift and all too sudden movements caused her knee to flare up, and she cried out in pain. Reflexively, she reached down to her knee.

Austin seized his moment of opportunity and advanced on her once more, until she was backed up against a wall. She was still in pain; all the pain and stress came rushing back like it had weeks ago. Although it was completely unintentional, she knew she had pushed herself too far.

Fear shone in Sabrina's big brown eyes as Austin's icy blue ones seemed to bore through hers.

He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Coach, I didn't know you--..."

"Don't you think it's enough?! Isn't it time to give someone else a chance to shine?" His large hands moved slowly, inching their way towards her neck. As they reached her neck, his grip on her began to tighten, choking her.

Sabrina used every ounce of her remaining energy to try and wriggle herself free, but to no avail. His grip grew increasingly tighter, constricting her breath and her heart went into overdrive as she struggled to breathe.

"NO!" a voice behind Austin shouted frantically. Sabrina saw Tru and her eyes seemed to be pleading for help. Desperate help. And fast.

"You can't do this! Why are you doing this?!" Tru cried frantically. "What did Sabrina do?"

"She's everywhere! She wins everything! My daughter is always one step behind the limelight! Why?! Because of her!" With one hand still firmly around Sabrina's neck, Austin pulled out a gun. The gun that had been hiding in his office for years now. The gun that Jack told him to use.

Tru's eyes widened. He was going to shoot her if she wasn't careful enough. She had to think fast.

"Please! Put the gun down! You don't want to do this! You don't--..."

And that's when it happened. Austin fired and a single bullet rang out.

In the next moment, Tru froze. She couldn't bring herself to move. It took a moment for her to realize that the bullet had hit her right shoulder. It had hit home and hit hard.

Another moment and Tru was on her knees and then she landed hard on her left side. Reflexively, she reached up to her injured shoulder and put her hand on the wound, trying to stop the flow of blood. The blood gushed out and seeped in between her fingers, running down her hand.

She wanted so much to cry out in pain, cry out for help. But she didn't. She seemed to be in a daze now.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the pain subsided as she was enveloped into the darkness around her.

**Author's Note: **And yet more suspense! What is to become of our fallen heroine? First of all, a big, hearty thank you to everyone who has reviewed. What did you think of this chapter? Parts of this were a little difficult to write, so I REALLY need feedback! PLEASE REVIEW!

Only one more chapter left..... See you all at the final chapter!


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note: **Welcome to the final chapter! YAY! But first, on a side note, Tru Calling is facing serious problems due to low ratings and may only come back for a very SHORT second season. To find out what you can do to help save the show please visit the support Tru Calling website and SUPPORT TRU CALLING!

**Chapter Five**

Tru's eyes fluttered open. She awoke only to be greeted by the dim lights of a New York City hospital room.

Groggy, she shifted herself in the hospital bed, as she tried to take in her new surroundings.

Bad idea.

Waves of fresh pain coursed through her. The pain triggered the horrifying memories, as they all came flooding back. Or at least the most recent ones.

She remembered being shot. She remembered the blood. And she most definitely remembered the pain.

She looked over at her injured shoulder and grimaced at the sight. Her right arm was in a cast, immobilized. She gritted her teeth as the pain continued to course through her.

_The painkillers should be kicking in any time now. Any time...._

A few feet away sat Harrison and Davis, apparently waiting for her to wake up. Tru noticed Davis was sleeping in his seat and Harrison's face was covered by the cover of _People _magazine. But Harrison had heard Tru's moans, giving him the implication that Tru was awake and in a lot of pain.

He leaned over and nudged Davis. "Hey, D-man," he whispered. "Guess who's awake?"

Davis awakened from his slumber. He looked briefly at Harrison for a moment, as if to think his employee's brother was a nutcase and then looked over at the hospital bed.

Low and behold, Harrison was right.

Harrison discarded the magazine carelessly, as they both stood up and went to Tru's bedside.

Davis looked relieved. "Tru, you're awake. Thank God."

Tru smiled weakly.

"It's nice to see you to, Davis," she replied.

"How do you feel?" Davis asked.

"Fine, just fi--..." she stopped mid-sentence, as the pain took its toll on her again.

She tried to relax and waited a moment to let it pass before she said, "On second thought, maybe not so fine."

Harrison made his best attempt to put on a happy face for his big sis. Part of him, couldn't help but be happy. Tru had endured so much and yet she was still as brave as ever. So brave....

The other part of him was saddened by the fact that his sister had to endure this. She might not have even made it this far. Still....

Davis opened his mouth to speak again, but Tru beat him to it.

She looked up at Davis and Harrison. "How long have I been here?"

"Since yesterday," Harrison replied quietly.

Tru turned her attention to her younger brother.

"I was talking to the security guard and then we heard what sounded like a gun being fired. So I went with the security guard to find the source of all the commotion. It took us a while, but we finally found you in the trophy room. The security guard looked a little pissed and irked when he saw you considering he had escorted you out not long before, but he let it pass because he saw that Austin was the cause of the trouble. You were unconscious and the security guard alerted police and paramedics to the scene at once. Austin was arrested and I'm not exactly sure how long the jail sentence is he will be facing, but I'm sure it's nothing to brag about. So the paramedics brought you here. Then, I called Davis to alert him of the situation." Harrison paused to take a breath before continuing, but then glanced nervously over at Davis. He was unable to continue.

Understanding the pain that shone in Harrison's eyes, Davis continued, "They removed the bullet and decided the best thing to do was put your arm in a cast so your shoulder could heal properly."

"What exactly is the extent of my injury?" Tru questioned.

"You don't have any fractures present, but the bullet was embedded in the soft tissue pretty deep. The cast is so you don't put any extra stress on your shoulder."

"For how long?" Tru questioned again.

"As for right now, I don't know. I'm afraid we won't know too much until a few more days have passed and it also depends on your pain tolerance as well." Davis informed her.

Tru swallowed hard, trying to take it all in.

Suddenly, her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Oh my God! Sabrina!"

Tru's frantic and worried eyes looked at Davis and Harrison once more. She noticed Harrison avoiding her gaze.

"Harrison..." Tru said. "What happened to Sabrina?"

Harrison met Tru's gaze reluctantly. "She—uh—she didn't make it, Tru." He paused for another moment before adding, "I'm sorry."

Tru stared at her brother for a long moment, thinking she hadn't heard him properly. "I couldn't save her," she said slowly. "I failed."

She continued looking her brother and then looked over at Davis, hoping that maybe they could comfort her, could tell her everything would be okay. This was just a dream.... This couldn't be real.... But this was real. Every second, every moment that passed.... Everything was real.

Then, Tru noticed a sudden fatigue begin to overcome her.

Trying to shake off her sadness, she said, "I'm feeling kinda tired. This has all been so much for me."

Davis understood and nodded his head in agreement. "Right, we should let you get some rest. Come on, Harrison. Let's give Tru some time alone."

"Okay," Harrison agreed.

As they headed out of Tru's room, Davis expressed his concern about the well-being of his employee to Harrison.

Harrison gave Davis a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "She'll be okay. She's tough." Harrison took one final look at his sister, who was resting peacefully, before adding, "She's a heroine."

Tru awoke a few hours later. She looked over at the clock on her nightstand and discovered that it was early evening.

It was then she also discovered an envelope lying on her nightstand as well.

She reached over with her uninjured arm, picking up the envelope. She pulled out the note inside and read:

TRU,

SOMETIMES YOU JUST HAVE TO ACCEPT THE BITTER TRUTH. NOT EVERYTHING HAPPENS THE WAY YOU WANT IT TO.

JUST THINK ABOUT IT.

JACK

A sudden rush of anger and frustration coursed through her. But instead of crumpling up the note, she took a moment to reflect on Jack's words. NOT EVERYTHING HAPPENS THE WAY YOU WANT IT TO.

As much as she hated to admit it to herself, Jack had a point. She knew she couldn't save everyone, no matter how hard she tried. Not everyone. But that wouldn't stop her from trying. Oh, no. Tru wouldn't give up that easily. And she also knew things didn't always work out the way she wanted them to. Not everything.

Jack stood outside of the hospital. He was content with himself once more. He had warned Tru, but she was stubborn like she always was. Like she always would be. Still, he had come out victorious this time. Not everything happened to Tru's liking. And she would have to be willing to accept that. And he was determined to win again. Determined to let fate play out properly like it should.

With that, Jack took one last look at the hospital and then walked away as the bright sun began to set, and an impending darkness fell upon the city.

**THE END**

**Chapter Notes:** In my story, when Harrison refers to Tru as a heroine it is a reference to the show's original title. The original 'working title' of Tru Calling was Heroine.

**Author's Note: **Well, that's all folks! Hope you enjoyed my story! I know it was really sad; I don't like it when Jack wins but the whole storyline just sort of fell into place that way. Plus, I think it makes Tru a stronger person and character because of the journey she goes through. A BIG and final thank you to my wonderful and faithful reviewers! You guys are awesome! I've gotten some great reviews and feedback... and while we're on the subject don't forget to review this chapter! What parts of the story did you enjoy the most? Anything on how my writing can improve? The reviews really mean a lot to me because I want to major in Creative Writing when I go to college next year. Hopefully, I'll be able to write more fan-fics in the future....

So stay tuned..... And thanks for reading!


End file.
